opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Force vs The Espada Alliance
Owari is standing tall, faced with two men that most people in the world fear...They are both of Yonkou status, have set foot on Raftel, defeated the Evil Menace of Shiryu, ended The Ice King's Tyrrany, and while the one played a major role in defeating the Gorosei and the World Goverment, the other is on his way to defeat God himself, already holding a few God Powers in his hands. Then there's Owari...He's facing those two men, and hes smiling maniacally. Owari: Ooh...Both the love and the princess. This should be fun. Owari instantly dissapears from their sight, but both fighters, comrades in arms, do not hesitate. Both men cover their swords with flame and electricity, and turn around simulntaneously, slashing towards their back. Their swords stop midair, as they where blocked by Owari's own nitoryu. We see Owari getting a little serious, as his blades cracked... He jumps, the messes with both fighter's brains, making them halt theyi movements. In that little time of immobility, Owari simply swings both swords mid-air, and slashes the men's heads clean, with their brains popping out. The illusion dissperses, and Magnus appears attacking Owari from above, with his two metal blades shining with light, and his Mirai Iro at red, while Marimo, clad in black flames, jumps from the ground towards Owari. Nitoryu...Hikari Giri Black flame God's Execution Owari is cought up between the slashes, as Magnus launches two very powerfull light slashes, and Marimo two equally strong dark ones. Owari simply reverses his blades, and holding them back-handed, he manages to intercept both attacks...But wtih a cost, as his arms even break from the immense power. As all are falling, due to gravity, Owari's hands instantly heal, and the psychopath grins. Owari no Mid-Air Death Owari simply uses telekenisis in a very simple way, to make his opponents go down quicker, while he levitates, and then he starts spinning around, releasing thousands of huge flying slashes, each capable of splitting a bluidning in half. Marimo and Magnus, not minding thier quick fall, start swinging their swords at extreme speeds, breaking all slashes with ease. All three land, and observe their opponents, trying to figure out what comes next. Owari: I find this is without meaning...If we fought right now, it's clear that you would win...Both Jason and I cannot enter Soul Burst, since we need eachother's permission...while Marimo can do it freely. So it's basically me vs a man of equal standing and a monster. Marimo: Glad you realise it's the end. Owari grins. Owari: I need to teach you not to use that word in my pressence...I AM the End! Owari suddenly releases an immense amount of Darkness aroudn his swords, and his words only manage to provoke Marimo, who simply does indeed open up his Soul Burst mode in a split secodn, charging at Owari. Demon's End Owari grins with Marimo's choice of naming, and he swings both swords at Marimo, releasing all the darkness around them. Marimo twists his whoel body once, generating enough force to make all the darkness instatly dissapear from around him, and he then uses the centifigural force of the twist to slash at Owari. Owari simply stands still, and suddenyl, he smiles very wide, and instantly puts one hand in his pocket...Magnus witnesses the whole thing...and a chill runs down his spine...As he sets his eyes on something that he had never seen before. Marimo wielded his blade, aiming it at Owari's head, and Owari didn't move and inch...Still...Marimo's slash missed. Magnus/Marimo: He/I Missed? Owari starts laughing, and he instatnly slashes the astonished Marimo in the gut, claiming first blood in this 2v1 fight. Magnus insantly appears above him, and when Owari slashes Marimo, since he cant move, Magnus puts two huge slashes on Owari's back. Marimo swallows the pain, and then takes a step back. He ignites his black flame, and prepares to attack Owari... Suddenly, the Vice captain feels an immense pressure from behind, and a huge force, like a wind from a hurricane blows, momentarily making the unquenchable black flames flicker. Owari turns around, grinning ,knowing he can now ignore Marimo. He dashes at Magnus, and the two, mirroring each other, clash their swords. Marimo What...was that? Marimo turns around, and he sets his eyes on a man...He's wearing a long, black coat, his long black hair, that goes up to his shoulders is waving in the wind, and his immense pressure is crackign the ground...His look is serious, deadlocked on Marimo. Venator: The name's Venator. Nothing personal, but I will be the last one you will fight...Right before I kill you. Marimo: Interesting. Are you Owari's right hand man? Venator: You could say that...He doens't have a right hand...But I am the closest thign he would have to a nakama. He dissapears into thin air, and appears above Marimo, with his fist raised, covered in haki...His muscles are amazingly strong and well built, and even impress Marimo, who has seen countless of amazing bodies. Venator: Though he will never have real nakamas. Marimo blocks the incoming strike, and his blade, the Newly Born Demon, shakes...If it wasn't one of the best in the world, it would surely be in two pieces now. Marimo:" Not bad. I can barely block your fist, and I'm in Soul Burst....Hey, have you tried battling Owari? I think you'd win... Venator remains silet for a while, as they are clashing equally. Venator: You're wrong...He always wins...All eight times I tried to kill him. Marimo's attention is cought by the fighter. Magnus and Owari are fighting purely with their swords...They are kinda enjoying it, though they are both trying to end things. Suddenly,their attitude changes, as they feel with their haki that the Espadas and the rest have arrived. Instantly, A figure, ablaze in a shining white flame appears, and swings it's leg, aiming it at Owari. A blurr appears in the same speed, and Magnus can smell the smell of two different flames... The blurr stops right between the white flame man and Owari, and cathces the leg... Marcus: Hm? Oi Mango, tell me something. Was my kick really that slow, or is this guy good? Magnus: He's just good. Owari: I trust you on this, Lavi. The pirate with he suit, Lavi, puts Marcus' leg down, and nods. Lavi: As you wish, Owari. Lavi swings his fist, and Marcus blocks it with a karate-like block, then answers back with a fist strike of his own. Lavi catches the fist, and the two continue the martial arts sparring, with moves that could each kill a normal person in no time. Magnus and Owari continue their own fight, as they see the rest of the crew running towards them... As soon as Mugen sets his eyes on Owari, hell breaks loose on the island, as millions of crimson katanas, that are set ablaze by crimson flames are launched towards the evil man. Owari: Connor... Insatnly, many of the blades break, and a new fire is set ablaze, lighting the area even more...It's normal coloured, orange, and it's emmiting normal heat. Mugen runs up to Owari, gathering immense cirmson flame on his right arm, and drawing one his two swords, but as he swings it, releasing an enourmous Crimson flyign slash, another blurr appears, breaking the slash before it reaches Owari, and sending out a flaming column flying at Mugen. Connor: You use flames too? This should be interesting. Mugen, angry, tries to get past that man, but his soru is even quicker, and thus their own battle begin. Magnus: What, you brought the whole force? Owari: Save one, yeah. Magnus: Nice. Then we can end you all in one game Owari's attitude changes drastically...It goes to serious, and then instatly to psychotic. I told you...Be carefull of using that world in my pressence. Category:Blog posts